Toru Satonaka
Toru Satonaka (徹里中, Clarity Satonaka) is highly dangerous man and is in the Top Ten of the Soul Society's most wanted list for his attempts to kill the many members of the Gotei 13. He is the son of Inai Satonaka and an unknown father, making him the half-brother of both Van Satonaka and Shiro Kujo. Toru is also the uncle of Van's children: Haruki, Yukia, and Azami. Known and feared throughout the Soul Society for his harsh demeanor and strict code of rules, Toru has earned the moniker "Child of Immortal Equivalency" due to the unique abilities of his zanpakuto. He is now a member of the Jūsanseiza, usually teaming up with Suitai Shiba and as such has begun to support their cause. Appearance Toru has short black hair with his bangs swept to the side and hanging over the front of his face. He has black eyes that are normally half closed, only opening them completely when he decides to 'judge' someone. His usual outfit consists of a white T-shirt, a black long sleeved jacket that hangs down to his calfs, and black slacks. Toru wears a glove over his hand to further restrict himself when using his zanpakuto. Personality Toru has shown himself to be a cold and ruthless killer, who only kills what he deems "evil". Despite that he claims to not care about people, he has that he will not harm those who have commited no sin. Toru is soft spoken, but despite his manner of speech and dress, is still just as cruel, if not more, as any other criminal in Soul Society's history. He kills an unknown lieutenant when he leaves Soul Society, leaving the body on a pillar for the others to find later on. Despite trying to maintain an image of well-mannered citizen and one who maintains his cool at all times, if someone crosses Toru, they invoke the full force of his wrath. Once he anger, Toru is a vindictive force to be reckoned with. If someone has broken what he feels is a "natural principle", he become an unforgiving merciless killing machine. Toru will not stop unti he has completely destroyed his victims and will often maim and torture those he comes across to fufill his sick view of amusement. History Synopsis Equipment Faux-Zanpakuto: Toru carries around a fake zanpakuto in order to fool those into thinking what his zanpakuto's ability really is. The word fake is inaccurate as it is a zanpakuto of one that Toru has defeated in battle and beliefs to be too weak to control its power. It takes the form of a massive cleaver-like weapon with a large blade. Both the sheath and the hilt of the zanpakuto are black in coloration, with the hilt being many times longer that of blades, allowing Toru to perform much wider swings and even draw his weapon faster, producing a deafening sonic boom when he does so. When released and put into practical use, this zanpakuto is capable of petrifying anything that it comes into contact with, encasing it in a thick layer of granite that goes down to the cellular level. However, upon being re-sealed, the effects of this blade no longer remain. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Toru's spiritual energy is incrdibly immense. It is capable of making even Vasto Lorde class hollows falls to their knees, due to its sheer volume upon release. He has been noted to assassinate several of his targets by focusing his spiritual pressure onto the unfortunate victim, crushing them in the process. When Toru wishes to actually control his spiritual energy, it manifests itself as onyx-black flames that he has named. :Imaginal's Law: ' The name of Toru's flames he can manipulate into many different shapes at will. Toru can harden his flames around his body to create an armor made up of his flames that cannot be put out by normal means and will burn a person's sin away in order to ''purify them upon contact, or in other words, it burns a person until nothing is left or until Toru wishes for it to extinguish. :: '''Imaginal's Sword: Toru can utilize his flames in order to form a katana to use in melee combat. The flames are focused and condensed so that they may contend with other blades. The blaze of Imaginal's Sword is so potent that it is one of the very few substances that are capable of destroying Sekkiseki and has even been seen resisting the effects of Van's Crystal, burning it away instead of becoming crystallized. Imaginal's Law initially appears a "roaring, billowing noise" and gives its victims only a moment's warning. The fire will pursue nearby lifeforms as if it were alive itself, sentient, even the one who conjured it if Toru were to ever lack control. The fire will also pursue anything it can burn for more fuel and seems to incinerate anything through mere contact. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Toru was shown early on, that he was highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship, to the point he was able to deflect Kido when they are traveling at high velocites in midair. He was even able to fight on par with Shiro with his sword still sealed while Shiro had released his bankai and is even able to best his father in a sword draw. *'Shimo Unten (霜運転, Frost Driver): This quick-draw technique is used exclusively by Toru. He first has to unsheath his sword at extremely high speed, this allows the sword to be lifted and releases an attack in a spirial like pattern where it destroys all that surrounds himself. Enhanced Strength: Due to training under Rei'juro, Toru's strength level is indeed very high as he was able to break the chains of kido that binded him before his escape, evn though the kido were made by the leader of the Kido corps. Master Shunpo Specialist: Enhanced Reflexes: Due to training, Toru's reflexes were enhanced to the point that he was able to see when his father did his trademark drawing technique and was able to counter it almost instantouesly without injury. Low Hakuda Skills: Due to the ability of his zanpakuto, Toru has not developed the need of fighting with his hands. This caused his hakuda skills to dwindle to the point of almost not existing. Genius Intellect: Toru has been shown on more than one occasion to have a very good obsevational and analytical skills in both in and out of combat. He has shown to be able to have good insight into tactics and strategy, but his arrogant behavior hinders him from his full potiential in this area. He has also shown to be very intelligent when he was in Shino Academy, which he graduated from in almost record time. Master Tactician: He is known to be able to formulate well in advance to work with his plans. He also knew how to make use of his main hideout to help with increasing his power to its fullest to help take down the pursuers when he left the Soul Society. He also has been able to take advantage of an enemy's weaknesses and exploit them to help gain an advantage over them. Master Manipulator: Toru knows how to take advantage of a situation as he is able to convince many shingami to betray the Gotei. He is a sly trickster who doesn't hesitate to use underhanded tactics during his fights; in fact, he calls himself the number one liar and always tricks his opponents into doing exactly what he wants them to do. Zanpakuto Shinde Kekkon (死んで結婚, Lifeless Marriage) Is the name of Toru's zanpakuto that is in a state of constant release. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Shinde Kekkon does not have a release command as it is in a state of constant release, causing Toru to keep in hidden from an opponent's view. When revealed, Shinde Kekkon is shown to have fused with Toru's body, giving the left side of his body a similar appearance to that of Argus Panoptes from Greek Mythology, bearing over one-hundred eyes. : Shikai Special Ability: Shinde Kekkon allows Toru to push away all damage inflicted onto him, be it physical, emotoional, or mental damage, somewhere else. Following Hammurabi's Code of an'' eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth'', in such that when he forces the damage that he would have taken onto someone else, Shinde Kekkon follows the spiritual energy trail back to the opponent causing them the same pain. The location of where the damage is redirected is specified by Toru and can even be dealt to structures such as buildings or nature itself. When this happens it causes the wounds of non-living objects such as metal or concrete to open, which can cause roofs and walls to crumble and collapse. Bankai: Satsujin Jiken '(殺人事件, ''Murderous Affair) : ''Bankai Special Ability''''': Satsujin Jiken's ability is the nearly the same as his shikai as it allows Toru to be capable of pushing practically anything that his blade touches and send it flying at an extremely high speed, albeit his bankai has a few new abilities. The objects he can push away includes both tangible materials such as people and objects, and intangible materials such as the air around him, spiritual energy, and even the sensation of physical pain. This power grants Toru an incredible increase in strength to his already peculiar zanpakuto during battle, as it literally allows him to deflect any attack aimed at him no matter how powerful. While utilizing his bankai however, unlike his shikai, Toru is able to harness this abilities to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around them at the speed of light in order to impact and crash into the opponent. Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Satonaka Clan Category:RazeOfLight Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Jūsanseiza Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Clan Head Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Kohai Tochi Residents Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Manipulators